1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to modifying an exposed surface of a semiconductor wafer.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the course of integrated circuit manufacture, a semiconductor wafer typically undergoes numerous processing steps, including deposition, patterning, and etching steps. Additional details on how semiconductor wafers are manufactured can be found in the article "Abrasive Machining of Silicon" by Tonshoff, H. K.; Scheiden, W. V.; Inasaki, I.; Koning. W.; Spur, G. published in the Annals of the International Institution for Production Engineering Research Volume 39/2/1990, pages 621 to 635. At each step in the process, it is often desirable to achieve a pre-determined level of surface "planarity," "uniformity," and/or "roughness." It is also desirable to minimize surface defects such as pits and scratches. Such surface irregularities may affect the performance of the final semiconductor device and/or create problems during subsequent processing steps.
One accepted method of reducing surface irregularities is to treat the wafer surface with a slurry containing a plurality of loose abrasive particles dispersed in a liquid and a polishing pad. One problem with such slurries, however, is that the process must be carefully monitored in order to achieve the desired wafer topography. Another problem is that the slurries generate a large number of particles which must be removed and disposed following wafer treatment.